


scary love

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Brief mentions of Akira/Amon, Fluff with a little sadness, Goodbyes, Halloween, M/M, Semi-Romantic, Trick or Treating, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Two Halloween nights, four years apart.





	scary love

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it's a very good one shot or not but I have a (bad) fever and asked how many painkillers I should take and someone said four but I googled it and it says two but it was too late so now I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things.

Let’s imagine you were stumbling about in a dark alleyway, covered in blood that wasn’t your own looking like an absolute maniac. Let’s say you saw a light at the end of the tunnel and raced towards it. Now you’re in an open street full of people. No one screams, no one even looks at you longer than a quick glance. Suddenly someone bumps into you from behind. You turn around, on guard. They look a little drunk and very happy “You look awesome dude!”

That could never happen. Unless it was halloween of course, which was why halloween was absolute hell for CCG. Any ghoul would have an easy time to blend in perfectly with the rest of Tokyo’s population.

“Tadaa!” Juuzou spun around once to show off his costume. He was wearing a witch hat and had exchanged his usual colourful attire for a black-and-white version. Combined with his white hair and glass-like pale skin he was completely colourless, like a ghost. The final touch was the transparent cranium- glass? plastic?- full of candy.

“You’re way too into this,” Seidou muttered. The brunette wasn’t looking anywhere near as serious about the spooky holiday but the spirit was there, somewhat, in the casual black clothes and a pair of tiny devils horns “we aren’t doing this for fun.”

“I know,” The younger’s voice was muffled by the chocolate in his mouth. As soon as he exited the building however he made a beeline for the nearest apartment complex and knocked on the door, happily exclaiming “Trick or treat!”

As soon as Seidou caught up to him he got an earful about taking work seriously.

“I am!” Juuzou defended himself, “would you actually expect us to be investigators? You wouldn’t! This is the best disguise.” Seidou could tell that it wasn’t Juuzou’s actual intentions but he did have a point. A sigh, and then “Fine.”

Four years later humans and ghouls had come to an uneasy peace and the need to work overtime on Halloween no longer existed. However Juuzou had kept going for trick or treat, skipping from the shine of one street light to the next, letting the shadows grab after him like starving hands. The atmosphere of a cold fall night was just perfect for a ghost sighting or two.

Akira and Amon was less into the celebration but in keeping with the spirit they had stayed in, sipping wine and watching a horror movie. It was ridiculous, all of it. Seidou hated halloween. He had to tell himself he hated it, because otherwise he might miss it a little too much (something to call a home, someone to call a home).

It was just a quick visit, for old times sake. That’s what he told himself. He would just leave what he had come to deliver on Juuzou’s doormat and be off. A last goodbye. Next year he would go to europe. Seidou had almost bought the plane tickets, knew where he would stay. This wasn’t anything special, just another goodbye. It did feel wrong looking at Juuzou’s door, knowing he probably would never see him again. Maybe he should have stayed away after all. But no, he had lost so much without be able to say goodbye and he refused to let Juuzou be one of those things.

“Seidou?” Juuzou stood in front of him, looking surprised. He wasn’t supposed to be back yet, was he?

“...Juuzou.”

Another beat of silence. Juuzou reached into his bag and retrieved a DVD case.

“Do you want to stay for awhile?” Something in his voice, sadness. But also hope.

“Whatever.”

Twenty minutes later Seidou was watching a blond teenage girl get her head violently ripped off, blood spraying up the walls with Juuzou munching on some popcorn. Neither of them made a face. They had both seen the real deal before. Juuzou had gotten a blanket from upstairs and it was now spread out over the couch.

Seidou still hated halloween. But maybe he could put off buying that plane ticket for a little while longer.


End file.
